Getting Started
Just joined the Vindicraft community? Well here's something to help you... Get Started! Upon spawning you'll be on a boat. On this boat it will tell you all the rules, some tips on what the commands are, and this is where you'll be coming to change classes/professions, go into dungeons, and pretty much anything else of imporatance. Go head on in further into the ship and read ALL the signs. The server does have a rule for asking stupid questions. The currency on Vindicraft is known as "V". To see your cash, simply type /money. You can also check other players balances by typing /money (name of person) or /balance (name of person). You can give people money by typing /pay (name of person) (amount) Money will be useful later on, but for now lets get you through town to look at the shops! Exit the ship and walk around a bit! There's a good variety of shops here, like the blacksmith, alchemy shop, block shop, farm shop, woodshop, and enchant shop! The enchantment shop is directly off the dock, next to the dragon statue. The dragon statue is something interesting as well. If you need to go up to the castle, you can quickly go there by going to the dragon statue, right clicking on the "Vindicastle" sign, and fly your way on up there! It's definitely the fastest way, but even I'm too lazy to do it... yet I'm typing this wiki page. Oh the irony. FAQ: Q: Where can I build? A: '''Go up to the top of the boat with the board with all the signs on it. Find Factions1 or Factions2. When you right click it, you'll be warped over to that area. Keep running straight until you find an area called "~Wilderness". In this area, you can do anything you want! '''Q: Where is the warehouse? A: On this wiki, go to the "Quests " page... It'll explain most if not all of your quest problems... Q: Can I join a faction? A: Believe it or not, yes you can! Thanks for asking. Will you be able to right after you start? Probably not! Unless someone is willing to spoon feed someone, and trust someone who just joined and has absolutely no experience on the server yet, the chances are more than likely to be 99% no. Build up your trust with the people on the server first, and get your name out there a little! Q: How can I get into a dungeon? A: See, this is where reading the signs come in handy. On the deck of the ship, you'll see signs that say, "PVE Content." Everything under those signs, are pretty much dungeons. Pretty simple right? Just right click it and go on in! Q: What is there to do on here? A: Everything and anything! Just no bullshitery! Q: Can I be an admin, op, or mod?! A: No. Not unless you fill out the application on the forums! But even then, what are you doing just starting off and asking such a stupid question? Q: Where is the Arch_Magi? '''A: '''Answer by Wonkee: He's in the library.